User blog:Beast of burden/Character idea ROXY, THE SIREN
ROXY THE SIREN Age: 24 Roxy is a siren borne on the planet artemis, her mother and step father left her at a govement facility at age 6 becouse of he siren power PHASE CALL where she summons a beast from another dimention named AMON this monster has bean conected to her sincre birth and i summound when she is frightened attacking and is extreme casses killing what has scared her. in the facility she has bean tested and experimented on by scientists for years but at age 10 AMON became more protective and violent attacking and killing the people working on her experiments and with the ade of profeser Ribler (the closest thing she has to a father and the only man AMON would allow near Roxy) she and AMON escaped the facility. she heard of pandora and at the advice of AMON shetraveld there to find out more about sirens. 'APPIRENCE:' she has dark purple neck lengh hair, green eyes, and a slim curcy body structure. she wears a bright orange V-neck and a brown short sleeved jacket, blue denim jeens, white trainers and brown fingerless gloves. she has siren tattoos running up her left side and arme like all sirens. WHAT AMON LOOKS LIKE: AMON is a demonic creature from another dimesion linked to Roxy through her siran powers and can be summond to protect His "little one" when she is in overwelming odds, a large beast with 6 armes and 2 legs His main pare of armes are large and muscular he balances his waight on his knuckles when standing and runing but can bring serious punishment to enemies by chargeing, he has a large pare of armes growing above these that is used to grab and punch enemies (cos he balances on the othe 2) and a 3rd pare but these are scrawny, vistigel, appendigies that he tucks under his chest to keap them out of the way when in combat. he has 10 hornes decorating hid head and a mouth with thousands of teeth (3 rows of teeth), and he has a tongue that is coverd in teeth. 'ACTION SKILL: PHASE CALL' SUMMONS AMON FROM HIS DIMESION TO OURS, SPECIFICLY PANDORA (RIGHT NEXT TO ROXYS LOCATION) WHER HE BEGINS TO ATTACK ALL THREATS IN THE IMMEDIAT AREA. lasts for 20 secs- cooldown rate is 36secs. 'SKILL TREES:' AMON MY AMON'- bassed around upgradeing AMON' Never Alone- increases AMON'S maximum health by 15% Freind on the Otherside- AMON gains a sheild to help defend himself in combat Beast Phaseing- like a stalker AMON can now turn in visbile as long as he has a sheild Beastiel Feast- every time AMON kills he can regaine health Danceing With The Devil- everytime AMON'S sheild dies he releases an electrical discharge Deep Conection- every time AMON kills an enemy he share the stolen health uth roxy Hell Bent- AMON gains 15% resistence to fire Hellion- AMON can now breath fire at enemys at a short range Protector- AMON becomes much more protective and will get in the way of gunfire whalts targeting the attacker Gates Of Hell- AMON appears with 3 smaller beasts that serve under his comand in combat Hollowed Hate- AMON and his minions gains 15% resistence to damage HE Dont Bite Much- AMON can now grab enemies with his tongue and eat them like a frog. TRAUMA- bassed around combat and healing 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 NATURAL FORCE'- bassed around elemental skills' 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 shes not finished but im drained and tired so i will return and finish this at a later date QUETS: Joining a Game *Yeah i know, a siren soo fascinating... i swear anyone look at me wrong and ill get AMON on ya. *I hope i dont have to get AMON on u guys. Killing an Enemy *HAH Die dick'wod *hmmm i told u dont mess with me *dont mess with a siren BITCH! *Anotherone bites the dust! *maby i should save some for AMON (after killing multiple enemies) Useing PhaseCall *AMON I NEED HELP! *MEAT MY FREIND ON THE OTHER SIDE! *AMON I CHOOSE YOU! hehe *AHHHHHH AMON HELP ME THAY WANT HURT ME! (GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAR) that should do it. (AMON) *'COMEING LITTLE ONE' *'WHO NEADS TO DIE' *'DEATH COMES IN AN INSTANT' *'IM NOT A POKEMON' *'ILL PROTECT YOU LITTLE ONE' *'MY LITTLE ONE NEADS ME' *'DEATH TO ALL WHO APPOSE HER' Category:Blog posts